Vacances en famille
by MissV27
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du Twilight Contest ayant pour thème les vacances d'été, et voilà ma vision des choses.
Coucou tout le monde. :D

merci beaucoup pour vos mises en alerte, follow et favoris ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez mes petites histoires.

Voilà un OS de plus dans la liste du Twilight Contest. ^^

Et oui j'avoue que c'est grâce à ces ''défis'' que je me suis lancée dans cette aventure de fanfiction, j'essaye donc de participer à chaque fois. J'espère que vous aimerez ma vision des vacances.^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour tout. Bisous

Véro-MissV

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours"Vacances".

* * *

 **Vacances en famille**

 **POV Bella**

Moi, Bella, joyeuse bachelière depuis quelque jours, m'apprête à passer des vacances horribles avant mon entrée en fac. Mais comme se sont certainement les dernières vacances que je vais passer avec mes parents et ma petite sœur, je vais faire un effort. Surhumain l'effort...

\- J'ai horreur de ces clubs de vacances pourquoi tu me fais ça papa? C'est déjà assez dur de passer tout l'été avec Nessie sur les talons.

\- Sois gentille avec ta sœur et tu sais pourquoi. Ta mère a eu une année difficile et elle voulait passer les vacances en club pour ne rien avoir à faire. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

\- Ouais dans un hôtel quatre étoiles on a rien à faire non plus et il n'y a pas ces activités stupides. Ou on aurait pu aller dans une pension genre Dirty Dancing. Là je valide surtout si on ne me laisse pas dans un coin...

Je hausse les sourcils en m'imaginant face à un Johnny Castle qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour moi.

\- Bella ait pitié de mon vieux coeur en m'épargnant tes fantasmes. Je ne veux même pas savoir que tu as des fantasmes.

\- Pourtant ils sont là mon papounet mais je m'en voudrais que ton coeur ait des ratés à cause de moi donc je n'insiste pas.

\- Tu es trop aimable.

Je m'éloigne de mon père en fredonnant l'air de Dirty Dancing.

\- Je te signale que je connais la chanson! File d'ici chipie.

Je vais dans ma chambre en riant. J'aime charrier mon père et je sais que lui aussi adore ça.

Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que je prépare ma valise. Je vais blinder ma tablette de lectures, de séries et de films. Dirty Dancing en tête évidemment.

En fin de soirée tout est prêt sauf... moi. Comment je vais faire pendant un mois coincée entre les G.O., ma sœur et mes parents? Pfff

Grâce à Dieu j'ai un forfait illimité je vais pouvoir garder le contact avec Alice ma meilleure amie.

Même si la demoiselle me rabâche depuis des jours qu'elle adorerait être à ma place. Je la lui laisse avec joie. Mais enfin je vais le faire pour ma mère. Ma grand-mère est décédée en début d'année et maman l'a mal vécu, l'enterrement a été très dur à gérer pour elle. Elles s'étaient disputées avant ma naissance et avaient coupé les ponts, ni moi ni ma sœur ne l'avions jamais rencontrée, mais ça restait sa mère et elle a eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied face à cette séparation définitive qui ne permettrait plus aucunes retrouvailles.

J'espère que ces vacances lui feront du bien. Je me couche de bonne heure, demain départ à 4 heures pour six heures de route à quatre dans une voiture remplie à craquer. Super... **Un vol de nuit** aurait été agréable.

 **POV Edward**

\- Sérieux Emmett tes supers plans à l'avenir tu te les gardent!

\- Quoi? Je t'ai trouvé un job super bien payé et tu te plains encore!

\- Un job d'animateur! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ces clubs et tu me fais carrément bosser au coeur du monstre.

\- En attendant le monstre va te payer largement assez pour vivre ton premier semestre en fac de façon pépère, voir presque toute l'année si tu calcules serré. Et crois moi ça ne sera pas un luxe de vivre sans cette **pression**.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais. Toi et ta graaaaande expérience d'étudiant universitaire ne cessez pas de me le répéter depuis des semaines. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que tu redouble ta première année.

\- C'est un coup bas! Tu verras bien après tout démerdes toi j'en ai marre de tes réflexions et de ta négativité!

Je ne voulais pas le blesser je sais qu'il veut m'aider et il ne mérite pas que je lui rappelle son échec. D'autant plus qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il a énormément aidé ses parents. Sa petite sœur Angela a eu de gros problèmes de santé et il était présent chaque jour soit à la maison, soit à l'hôpital auprès d'elle. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps à consacrer à ses études et il a finalement échoué de peu. Il méritait vraiment de passer mais **le vote** des professeurs a été irrévocable, et **le verdict** annonçant l'échec d'Emmett est tombé.

\- Em' excuses moi. Tu sais que je ne le pense pas. Merci pour ce job inespéré même si ça va être une vrai torture tu as raison, j'en ai besoin et ça m'enlève une belle épine du pied.

Il feint sa contrariété quelques instants supplémentaires et se retourne finalement vers moi en me faisant une légère tape sur l'épaule et un sourire éblouissant.

\- Pour sûre que c'est une sacré épine! Et tu verras tu vas rencontrer pleins de nanas. Tu seras leur idole. Certaines vont fantasmer pour la première fois de leur vie et ça sera pour toi tu te rends compte.

\- Arrêtes sinon je ne viens pas! Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Je viens travailler c'est tout. C'est clair?

\- Limpide. Après tout si tu as fait vœux de chasteté c'est ton problème mon vieux.

\- Tu m'épuise Emmett!

Il repart en s'esclaffant de plus belle. J'ai quand même un ami en or je dois bien l'avouer. Bon allez au dodo, demain départ pour l'enfer...

Le trajet fut bien trop rapide à mon goût. Pas parce que je rêve de repousser l'échéance, ( ce qui est le cas mais c'est inéluctable ) mais réellement trop rapide!

\- Emmett tu es complètement cinglé! Tu sais ces machins sur le côté des routes avec des nombres? Et bien ça s'appelle des limitations et ce n'est PAS de la déco!

\- Ha ha très drôle! J'ai respecté les limitations c'est toi qui fabule.

\- Non ou alors ton compteur est en Miles!

\- Ha pas con je la garderais pour mon prochain contrôle! Bon trêve de bavardages allons nous présenter.

\- Ouais si mes jambes arrêtent de trembler et survivent à cette montée d' **adrénaline** imprévue!

\- Tu m'éclate trop Ed'.

Je suis mon ami. On dirait qu'il a toujours vécu ici alors que l'on a vu l'endroit qu'en photos. Moi je suis complètement perdu je regarde dans tous les sens quand soudain je percute de plein fouet une charmante jeune fille.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes complètement miro ou quoi !?

Ok on repassera pour le "charmante" vu le regard de **tueur** qu'elle me lance.

\- Je suis désolé je ne vous ai pas vue.

\- Ce qui confirme vos problèmes de vue. Je vous suggère de consulter. Ce séjour commence aussi mal que je m'y attendais, c'est génial!

Houlà elle est vraiment adorable cette nana. Allez reste zen Cullen et tente de la calmer. En plus j'aimerais éviter de me faire virer avant d'avoir commencé...

\- Je le répète je suis navré. Est-ce que vous êtes blessée? Je peux vous aider à emmener vos bagages dans votre chambre?

\- Ça va je crois que je suis entière. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je ne suis pas une de ces brêles qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts! En plus je préfère éviter de vous montrer où est ma chambre!

Mais c'est qu'elle m'énerve celle là! Elle se croit irrésistible en plus!

\- Ho ne vous inquiétez pas je ne cherche absolument pas à vous revoir. Je voulais juste être poli! Mais si mademoiselle est entière je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Au revoir et à jamais!

Sur ce je pars en vitesse ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Je rejoind Emmett qui est écroulé de rire.

\- Pas un mot Em'!

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu penses trop fort! Bon où est la réception?

\- Juste là en face du chemin qui mène à **la clairière**. Ils nous attendent.

Nous entrons dans le bureau de la responsable. Une belle femme blonde qui inspire de suite le respect nous accueille.

\- Vous êtes les nouveaux animateurs je présume?

\- Oui je suis Emmett et voilà Edward.

Nous lui serrons la main. La vache elle a une sacré poigne.

\- Je suis Rosalie. Asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer le déroulement des activités et ce que nous attendons de vous.

Elle nous donne nos emplois du temps ainsi que nos rôles. Bon ça pourrait être pire je suis responsable des cours de musique de base et je suis prévu en renfort pour surveiller la piscine principale avec Emmett qui donnera également quelques cours d'aquagym. Rosalie nous conduit à notre bungalow de fonctions. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt sympa et au moins nous serons ensemble.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer et je vous ferais visiter le club après le repas. Rendez-vous à l'entrée à 14h. A tout à l'heure et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Nous la remercions poliment avant de vider nos valises et nous changer, puis, direction le réfectoire des employés. Bon je crois que ça aurait pu être pire finalement. Enfin en tout cas pour les conditions de travail.

\- Alors c'est pas le paradis mec?

\- Ouais n'exagère pas mais j'admet que pour l'instant c'est mieux que ce que je pensais.

\- T'es vraiment un rabat-joie Ed. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Rosalie? Elle est sexy tu trouves pas?

\- Pas spécialement et puis c'est nôtre patronne Emmett.

\- Justement les bonnes relations de travail c'est primordial.

\- Oui mais normalement c'est platonique ou au mieux amical.

\- Tu parles. Trois quart des couples se sont rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail.

\- C'est ça. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne nous fais pas virer c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- T'inquiètes pas j'ai autant besoin de ce job que toi. Bon allez ne faisons pas attendre la cheffe.

\- C'est partit...

 **POV BELLA**

\- Bella tu veux bien te calmer.

\- Non mais papa tu as vu cet imbécile qui m'a sauté dessus?!

\- C'est un accident.

Nessie se tourne vers moi les yeux brillants.

\- Arrêtes il était trop canon.

\- Si tu aimes le genre grand machin stupide.

\- Il s'est excusé, oublie maintenant. Regarde plutôt autour de toi comme c'est magnifique.

\- Ouais ouais.

Nous trouvons facilement notre bungalow et là je découvre avec effroi que je vais partager ma chambre avec Nessie. Je veux mourir.

\- Haaa cool Bella on est dans la même chambre, on pourra discuter toute la nuit.

\- Ou pas. La nuit c'est pour dormir tu sais.

\- Pfff

Ma sœur met son casque sur les oreilles et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tant mieux ça me fera des vrais vacances.

Mes affaires rangées je décide d'aller me balader.

\- Tu pourrais rester un peu avec nous Bella.

\- Je vais juste faire un tour je serais rentrée dans une heure ou deux.

\- Ok très bien. Emmènes ta sœur.

\- Mamaaaan

\- C'est bon maman je préfère rester ici de toute façon.

Je suis soulagée pour une fois que ma sœur fait quelque chose d'intelligent. Je sors en vitesse avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. J'erre dans les allées parfaitement tondues et fleuries. C'est bien fait il faut le reconnaître. Je repère quelques coins sympas où je pourrais aller me planquer pour lire ou me détendre à l'abri de l'agitation générale, c'est déjà ça.

Soudain je me prend les pieds dans une racine ou je ne sais quel serviteur du mal qui traînait dans le coin et je me sens partir en avant. Mon dieu je vais me vautrer en beauté et me payer la honte du siècle. Je ferme les yeux mais ne ressent aucunes douleurs. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau je réalise que je suis dans les bras de l'imbécile de tout à l'heure.

\- Cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, ne me criez pas dessus.

\- Je crois qu'en **vérité** tu lui plaît Ed'.

Je me redresse prise de rage et me retourne vers le pote de l'imbécile tout en pointant mon doigt sur son torse qui est plus musclé que toute ma famille réunie.

\- Non mais ça va pas!

\- Houuu sujet sensible j'ai mis dans le mille.

\- Vous êtes à des lieues d'avoir raison Barracuda!

\- Décidément elle est géniale cette nana. Bon allez excusez-nous mais nous sommes attendus. A bientôt ma belle.

\- Que dieu m'en préserve!

Sur ce je me retourne et repars en direction du bungalow.

 **POV Edward**

\- Non mais elle est marteau cette fille j'espère qu'on ne l'aura pas comme élève sinon ça va être l'horreur!

\- Moi elle me plait bien, elle ne craint pas de dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle a du cran.

\- Ouais on peut au moins lui reconnaître ça! Bon allez profitons de la fin de la journée parce que demain, boulot!

\- T'inquiètes ça va être cool et aujourd'hui on s'éclate.

\- C'est partit!

Nous profitons de nos accès privilégiés pour tester quelques activités, de cette façon nous pourrons conseiller les gens qui nous demanderaient éventuellement des informations. Certaines choses sont vraiment très sympas et je me ferais une joie de les conseiller aux clients.

La soirée est décontractée, nous faisons connaissances avec d'autres animateurs très sympas. Les anciens nous prennent sous leurs ailes, c'est chouette qu'il n'y ait pas d'animosité envers les nouveaux. Surtout Garrett qui nous a de suite adoptés. Soudain il se lève et va au bord de la piscine.

\- Bon sang c'est quoi ce truc?

Devant l'air limite paniqué de Garrett nous nous précipitons à ses côtés.

\- Je vois rien moi!

\- Moi non plus.

\- Mais penchez-vous c'est juste là.

Nous nous penchons et d'un coup je sens une main se poser dans mon dos et me pousser à l'eau. Tous les anciens sont pliés de rire en nous voyant sortir, Emmett et moi, complètement trempés, et frigorifiés.

Garrett me tend la main ainsi qu'à Emmett.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe les garçons. Soyez flattés je ne bizute que les meilleurs.

\- Et comment tu le sais qu'on est les meilleurs?

\- Je le sens et je ne me trompe jamais. Allez vous sécher et vous coucher maintenant. La journée de demain s'annonce intense. Bonne nuit les petits.

Garrett part tout guilleret, nous laissant complètement surpris et dégoulinants autour de la piscine.

\- Bon je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à aller dormir. Allez vient Ed'.

Je suis mon meilleur ami qui se débrouille vraiment mieux que moi pour s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe.

\- La vache tu as un gps incrusté dans les jambes ou quoi?

\- T'es con! Allez bonne nuit Edward. Dors bien et ne te prend pas la tête.

\- On va essayer. Bonne nuit mon pote.

 **POV Bella**

La soirée en famille a été écourtée par la fatigue générale du trajet, nous sommes donc au lit de bonne heure mais tant mieux car je suis exténuée.

Mais malheureusement c'est sans compter sur la joie de ma soeur de dormir dans la même chambre que moi.

\- Bella?

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu crois qu'on va revoir le beau mec que tu as agressé?

\- De une je ne l'ai pas agressé et de deux il est trop vieux pour toi!

\- Ça n'empêche pas de se rincer l'œil et puis il fait peut-être plus âgé.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Bon dors maintenant. Bonne nuit Nessie.

Ma soeur soupire mais n'insiste pas.

\- Bonne nuit.

De longues minutes s'écoulent mais je peine à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. J'entends que ma soeur tourne dans son lit et murmure à peine.

\- Bella tu dors?

Je ne répond rien.

\- Tu me manques Bella.

Mon cœur se serre en entendant la peine dans sa voix mais je ne peux bouger. Je sais que je suis méchante avec elle mais c'est plus fort que moi elle m'exaspère par moments et sa crise d'adolescence est vraiment compliquée à gérer. Je fini par m'endormir aux premières lueurs du matin décidée à tenter de m'adoucir dans la mesure du possible.

\- Bellaaaaaaa on se réveille!

\- Grrrrr. Maman tu sais le principe des vacances c'est de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures sans se soucier de ce qui est affiché sur **le réveil**!

\- C'est le moment des présentations des activités et des animateurs il y aura une petite **fête** tu pourras te reposer après. Allez hop.

\- Ça va j'arrive!

Je me lève de mauvais poil mais fait un effort pour ma maman. J'embrasse même mes parents et ma soeur, si ça c'est pas de l'effort digne des héros!

Nous partons une demi heure plus tard. Je découvre avec effroi toutes les animations ridicules qui sont disponibles, **la course** en sac fait partie des pires je crois. Une, cependant, semble sympa mais malheureusement c'est l'imbécile qui donne les cours je vais donc m'abstenir. Il commence vraiment à me pourrir la vie celui là.

Évidemment Nessie s'inscrit au cours débutants de musique. Génial non seulement elle va parler mais elle va le faire en musique maintenant! Vu l'heure nous décidons d'aller manger un morceau afin de profiter pleinement de l'après-midi. Nessie est surexcitée.

\- C'est génial je vais passer tout l'été avec Edward et en plus je vais pouvoir mettre en route ma carrière de rock star.

\- Ha parce que tu veux devenir rock star c'est nouveau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle a de ces idées parfois.

\- Non c'est pas nouveau et tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ce qu'il y a plus loin que ton nombril!

Sur ce ma soeur quitte la table visiblement énervée et vexée. Ma mère lui emboîte le pas pendant que papa me lance un regard noir.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort. J'aimerais passer des vacances calmes et pas devoir arbitrer vos chamailleries tout l'été!

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu cautionnes ses plans de carrière?

\- Pourquoi pas? Elle est peut-être douée. Laissons-la au moins essayer. Tu as déjà oublié tous les métiers que tu as voulu faire avant de trouver ta voie? Je peux te reparler de mini Bella, la marionnette de l'excellente ventriloque que tu n'es pas devenue!

\- Ok j'ai compris mais avoue que j'étais douée quand même.

\- Ma puce je n'aime pas mentir alors ne me force pas à te répondre.

\- Les artistes sont des incompris de toute manière. Bon ok papa je vais aller m'excuser.

\- Tu es une gentille fille.

Je pars en direction de ma chambre, j'imagine trouver ma mère et ma sœur là-bas. J'entre sans bruit et surprend leur conversation.

\- Je sais que je suis une ado pénible des fois et surtout pour une grande soeur mais je l'aime maman. J'aimerais juste pouvoir parler avec elle sans qu'elle me rentre dans le lard ou qu'elle me rabaisse.

\- Je sais mon cœur mais ta soeur traverse quelque chose de difficile en ce moment. Sa vie change elle le gère du mieux qu'elle peux même si hélas elle se perd parfois. Mais ma puce elle t'aime tu sais. Elle a juste un peu de mal à te le montrer mais ça reviendra.

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui j'en suis sûre. Et puis d'ici quelques temps c'est toi qui la repoussera parce que tu ne voudras pas que tes copines te voient traîner avec ta soeur et c'est elle qui pleurera.

\- Vivement que cette période arrive.

Ma mère éclate de rire. Je fais comme si j'entrais à l'instant et vais dans ma chambre. Je suis tendue je n'aime pas m'excuser.

\- Salut.

\- Coucou ma chérie.

Maman dépose un baiser sur le front de Nessie, se lève et fait de même sur le mien avant de quitter la chambre. La tension est palpable mais je fini par m'approcher de ma soeur.

\- Je peux m'asseoir?

\- Fais ce que tu veux c'est ta chambre aussi.

Je m'assied au pied du lit, prend une bonne respiration et me lance.

\- Nessie je suis désolée. J'ai été gratuitement méchante. Après tout tu as peut-être du talent et j'ai devant moi la future rock star idole des ados. Tu as raison d'être ambitieuse et de suivre tes rêves. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Elle me regarde complètement ébahie, comme si je venais de parler en chinois.

\- Je. Euuuuh. Merci Bella.

\- De rien.

Un silence lourd se fait sentir.

\- Bon je dois y aller j'ai mon premier cours dans un quart d'heure.

\- Ok amuses toi bien et bon courage pour les gammes.

\- T'inquiètes je potasse un peu depuis quelques temps, j'ai un peu de théorie en tête, maintenant j'aimerais passer à la pratique.

\- Mon Dieu heureusement que tu parles de musique!

Ma soeur éclate de rire et sort quelques instants plus tard. Je ne l'ai pas vue grandir cette petite chipie.

Les jours passent cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes ici. J'ai assisté à un cours d'Edward et écoute la **répétition** de Nessie, je dois bien avouer que ma soeur semble douée pour la musique. Edward a même proposé de lui donner des cours un peu plus poussés compte tenu de ses facilités. Elle a bien sûre accepté avec joie et finalement nous ne la voyons presque plus. Ce qui m'évite de me disputer avec elle pour le plus grand bonheur de nos parents. Parents qui sont plus heureux et détendus que jamais. Je suis contente que ma maman retrouve le moral.

J'en profite pour traîner ici et là toujours accompagnée d'un bon livre. Je suis souvent seule mais j'aime ça, c'est apaisant. Alice m'envoie régulièrement des textos. Madame a rencontré LE grand amour elle ne tient pas en place et m'épuise rien que par sms. J'en suis presque à aimer cet endroit qui m'a menée à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle sinon je deviendrais folle.

Bon allez assez discuté je vais faire un tour à la piscine il fait trop chaud autant en profiter. En plus je pourrais m'amuser un peu en observant le cours d'aquagym d'Emmett avec son fan club.

 **POV Edward**

Trois semaines de boulot qui ont passé très vite et le pire c'est que ça me plait. Certains élèves sont de vrais plaies je l'avoue, mais j'ai aussi dégoté une perle rare. Nessie! Cette fille est extrêmement douée. Elle apprend vite et joue à merveille malgré sa courte expérience c'est impressionnant. Il y a beaucoup de sensibilité dans son approche de la musique, c'est très intéressant de la voir s'épanouir au fil des notes. Malheureusement cet après-midi c'est piscine avec Emmett je dois donc me résigner à le rejoindre afin de surveiller le bassin durant son cours d'aquagym. J'aperçois la soeur de Nessie sur un transat en train de lire. Cette fille n'a vraiment pas le contact aussi facile que celui de sa soeur. Enfin au moins nous avons arrêté de nous rentrer dedans c'est déjà ça. Je rejoins Emmett.

\- Ça va mon vieux?

\- Nickel et toi? Prêt pour l'aquagym des mamies cougars?

\- Arrêtes je suis assez traumatisé comme ça.

\- C'est ça le charme naturel il faut assumer.

\- Ferme la!

Je pars en éclat de rire avant de rejoindre mon siège de surveillance. Emmett a la côte auprès des dames âgées du centre, elles sont donc très nombreuses pour son cours, ce qui m'amuse énormément. Quel tombeur! Si ça ne marche pas avec Rosalie il aura l'embarras du choix.

Le cours commence je me concentre, à l'affût du moindre problème. Cependant tout se passe à merveille. La piscine se vide petit à petit lorsque j'entend Bella hurler contre un groupe de jeunes qui lui ont fait un ice bucket challenge forcé.

\- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES DÉBILES OU QUOI?! SI MA TABLETTE EST FICHUE JE VOUS LIGOTE, VOUS TORTURE ET VOUS TUE ET JE RECOMMENCE A L'INFINI!

Les mômes rigolent puis prennent peur en voyant qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Après une **hésitation** ils décident de partir en courant. Mais je remarque soudain que Nessie était dans le groupe. Elle semble furieuse également. Ça va barder entre les frangines.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte que tu viens de me mettre la honte et te ridiculiser publiquement! On voulait juste te dérider un peu et puis c'est pour une bonne cause ce truc.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me déride en plus il faut être consentant et filmé pour faire ce challenge, et accessoirement SANS tablette sur le chemin de l'eau!

\- Ça va elle n'a rien ta précieuse tablette. A croire que c'est ta meilleure amie cette machine.

\- Je préfère cette machine comme amie plutôt que toi! Elle au moins ne passe pas son temps à me pourrir la vie! Tu devrais essayer!

\- Tu as raison je me casse tu ne m'aura plus jamais sous les pieds!

Je vois Nessie retenir une larmes puis s'éloigner en courant.

Bella est allée trop loin cette fois. Ce n'était pas méchant après tout. Pas super malin pour la tablette mais ils n'ont pas réfléchis.

\- Tu y es allée un peu fort tu ne trouves pas?

\- De quoi je me mêle?

\- Je me mêle d'une dispute qui a lieu en public, là où certains de mes clients pourraient être dérangés de t'entendre beugler! Alors maintenant tu te calme et un conseil, retrouves ta soeur afin de t'excuser. Elle a fait une bêtise mais tu viens de lui briser le cœur!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?!

\- J'ai entendu tes mots. Ils étaient cruels. Elle ne les méritaient pas. D'autant plus qu'elle t'écrit une chanson!

Bella semble ébahie par ma **révélation**. Enfin, **une faille** semble s'entrouvrir dans son cœur.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle voulait que je garde le secret mais oui Mademoiselle Parfaite, elle est en train de t'écrire une déclaration d'amour fraternelle bouleversante. Alors non elle ne méritait pas tes paroles tout comme tu ne mérites apparement pas les siennes.

\- Je ne savais pas je suis désolée.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'être désolée et encore moins de me le dire à moi! Allez ma journée est terminée je vais t'aider à la retrouver elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Merci.

Nous traversons tout le site du club et rien! Soudain le vent se lève et le ciel devient gris, presque noir. C'est mauvais, très mauvais.

\- Le temps se gâte il faut la retrouver.

\- Tu devrais y aller, je vais continuer de la chercher.

\- Non! C'est ma soeur, elle est introuvable par ma faute.

\- Bon ok mais fais attention.

Bella acquiesce, déterminée à retrouver sa soeur coûte que coûte. Nous croisons Rosalie qui semble complètement dépassée.

\- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Nous cherchons la soeur de Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rosalie?

\- Une tempête arrive droit sur nous il faut aller vous mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment C.

\- Non on ne peut pas ma soeur est toujours je ne sais où!

\- Elle est sûrement avec les autres à l'heure actuelle.

\- Non je suis sûre que non. Mais allez-y, vous n'avez pas à risquer vos vies pour des inconnues.

\- C'est hors de question je t'ai dit qu'on la retrouverait ensemble et je ne revient jamais sur une promesse. Fin de la discussion.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête visiblement touchée par ma determination. Je me tourne vers Rosalie.

\- Va te mettre en sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je n'aime pas ça mais je ne peux vous dissuader je le vois bien. Soyez prudents et pitié si vous ne la trouvez pas ne restez pas dehors.

\- Promis.

Rosalie s'éloigne de nous alors que nous reprenons les recherches avec Bella. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous tombons sur un groupe d'enfants complètement paniqués. Hélas Nessie n'est pas avec eux. Je commence à vraiment craindre le pire pour elle mais je ne veux pas faire peur à Bella. Nous rejoignons les enfants qui hurlent en nous voyant.

\- Calmez-vous les enfants.

Les cris diminuent petit à petit.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Nessie?

\- Non on a vu personne! On jouait à cache-cache et on s'est endormi. A notre réveil il n'y avait plus personne nulle part.

\- Ok ça va aller. Il y a une tempête qui se prépare mais nous avons un endroit prévu pour ça. Vous voyez là-bas où il y a le grand palmier?

Les enfants acquiescent.

\- Il y a Emmett qui vous attend pour vous montrer une grande salle où vous serez en sécurité pendant l'orage. Allez-y vite et restez tranquillement là-bas. Vos parents doivent vous attendre vous serez tous ensemble comme ça. Alors maintenant vous courez très vite et vous dites à Emmett que je suis avec Bella pour chercher Nessie mais que tout va bien. Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Kate tu es la plus grande, alors quand vous serez vers Emmett tu t'assures que tout le monde est avec toi d'accord?

\- Oui Edward.

\- Allez 1-2-3 goooooo les enfants.

Les enfants partent en courant en se tenant les mains. Heureusement Emmett n'est pas loin, ils seront vite à l'abri. Je me retourne vers Bella.

\- Allez viens il faut trouver ta soeur!

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI CES ENFANTS ARRIVENT SANS TOI?!"

C'est mon talkie-walkie.

\- Ils sont bien arrivés apparemment.

"Emmett calmes toi. Je suis avec Bella, sa soeur a fugué il faut qu'on la trouve."

"Tu viens à l'abri on va appeler les secours ils sont plus aptes que toi pour errer en pleine tempête!"

"On a pas le temps Em'! T'inquiètes pas pour moi tu sais que j'ai ma petite étoile qui veille sur moi. On se retrouve après la tempête."

"Même la petite étoile à ses limites!"

"Mais non allez occupes toi des clients et profites en pour calmer Rosalie je l'ai croisée elle avait l'air pétrifiée. Tu pourras marquer des points."

"Imbécile va! T'a intérêt à en ressortir entier sinon je te tue."

"Techniquement tu ne pourrais pas tu sais."

"Tu as très bien compris!"

"Je sais et promis tout se passera bien. Bon je te laisse vieux et je te préviens quand on aura trouvé la petite."

"Ok"

"Gaffe à toi mon pote."

"Idem mon frère."

Je coupe la connexion et prend Bella par la main tout en partant. J'ai une idée.

\- Viens je crois que je sais où elle est.

Nous allons en direction de la salle de repos des animateurs. Nous y sommes passés avec Nessie il y a quelques jours, je devais aller récupérer une partition. L'endroit est à l'abri des regards je suis sûr qu'elle y est allée. Nous entrons dans la pièce et c'est avec soulagement que nous apercevons Nessie, assise dans un coin en train de pleurer. Bella se précipite vers sa soeur et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu Nessie enfin!

Nessie la repousse et me regarde comme si je l'avais trahie en emmenant Bella ici.

\- Comment tu as pu lui dire où j'étais?

\- On te cherchait, il y a une tempête qui arrive il faut se mettre à l'abri.

\- Je m'en fout je reste ici.

\- Non mais tu es malade ou quoi?! Edward vient de te dire qu'on est en danger en restant ici! Maintenant tu te lèves et tu viens. Papa et maman doivent être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Nessie s'entête et ne bouge pas. J'allais la mettre sur mes épaules lorsque mon talkie-walkie grésille.

"Edward? Edward tu m'entends?"

"Oui Em' je t'entend. Nous avons trouvé Nessie elle était dans la salle de repos. On allait vous rejoindre."

"C'est trop tard Ed vous n'aurez pas le temps d'arriver."

Je me fige.

"Et comment on fait alors!"

La voix de Rosalie remplace celle de mon meilleur ami.

"Edward il y a un bunker à quelques mètres. Vous devez traverser la cour et sur la gauche il y a une porte grise. C'est là-bas. Le code est 2746. Il y a de quoi boire, manger et même une petite pièce avec douche et toilettes. Nous viendrons vous chercher dès que possible."

"Ok on y va tout de suite. Merci Rosalie."

"De rien. Prévenez-nous avant de refermer la porte. Le talkie-walkie ne passe pas dans le bunker."

"Promis. A tout de suite."

Bella et Nessie me regardent angoissées. Il faut que je les rassurent et que nous sortions vite d'ici.

\- Bon les filles nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il va falloir courir vite. Ne lâchez pas mes mains avant qu'on arrive. Prêtes?

Les filles me regardent avec détermination en hochant de la tête. Je tend mes mains et serre les deux qu'elles me tendent. Le vent nous coupe le souffle dès notre sortie mais nous courons à toute vitesse.

 **POV Bella**

Edward nous guide, très sûr de lui. Il semble savoir où il va. Malheureusement ma main quitte la sienne lorsque je reçois une branche sur l'épaule. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse le bras et je sens quelque chose de chaud. Je saigne et entend le cri d'effroi de ma soeur. Edward s'arrête et dit à Nessie d'aller ouvrir la porte qui est à quelques pas de nous puis se dirige vers moi.

\- Tu peux marcher?

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- Ok allons nous mettre à l'abri, on regardera les dégâts à l'intérieur. Appuie toi sur moi.

Je m'accroche à son bras et relâche un soupire de soulagement lorsque nous sommes enfin en sécurité. J'entends Edward prévenir Emmett que nous sommes en sécurité mais que j'ai pris une branche sur le bras. Il minimise les choses pour ne pas inquiéter mes parents et ma soeur, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nessie m'enlace dès que je la rejoins. Nous pleurons toutes les deux.

\- Bella j'ai eu tellement peur. Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que c'était si dangereux. Et tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Non c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je... Je t'aime Nessie. Tu veux bien me pardonner? Je te promet que je vais redevenir la soeur que tu mérites d'avoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça avec toi. Je crois que j'ai essayé de me persuader que je ne t'aimais pas. De cette façon mon départ de la maison en serait beaucoup plus simple à vivre. Mais c'est faux. La vérité c'est que je suis morte de peur de te quitter. De vous quitter tous les trois et me retrouver seule.

\- Ho Bella! Tout va bien se passer. Ça ne sera pas toujours facile mais on se verra les week-end et les portables fonctionnent partout tu sais.

\- Tu as raison. Mais tu me pardonnes?

\- Je n'ai rien à pardonner. Nous sommes sœurs. Il y a des hauts et des bas mais on fini toujours par se retrouver. Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et je ferais aussi des efforts pour être un peu moins pénible.

Nous nous sourions lorsque Edward nous rejoint avec une trousse de secours.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez réconciliées les filles mais Bella j'aimerais jeter un œil à ton bras.

\- Ok.

Edward lit mon hésitation et comprend que je crains de ce que pourrait voir ma soeur.

\- Nessie tu veux aller voir ce qu'i manger et à boire? Je pense qu'on va rester ici jusqu'à demain matin.

Je le regarde avec gratitude et murmure à peine.

\- Merci.

Il me fait un léger sourire et relève la manche de mon t-shirt. Il reste impassible mais je vois que ma blessure est plus importante qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Je murmure à nouveau pour que Nessie ne m'entende pas.

\- C'est moche hein?

\- Oui.

\- Dis moi.

\- Ton bras est cassé et la fracture est ouverte. Je vais désinfecter au mieux et te faire un bandage en espérant que tu ne perdes pas trop de sang et que ton bras reste irrigué assez jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire mal.

\- Tu peux y aller je sais que ça fera mal mais il le faut. Merci de ta franchise. Fais le avant que Nessie ne soit plus concentrée par autre chose.

Edward me soigne au mieux, quant à moi je retiens mes cris comme je peux. Je ne veux pas effrayer ma soeur. Elle revient auprès de moi au moment où Edward termine le bandage.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui oui je pense que c'est cassé et j'ai une coupure qui risque de nécessiter quelques points de sutures mais rien de grave dans l'ensemble ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as trouvé de quoi manger?

\- Oui il y a des barres de céréales et pleins de trucs en sachets.

\- C'est parfait. Mangeons un peu et après essayons de dormir.

\- Excellente idée. Je meurs de faim en plus.

Nous mangeons dans le calme. J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma douleur. Edward n'est pas dupe mais heureusement Nessie ne réalise pas la situation. Nous décidons de mettre les couvertures au sol et de dormir ensembles. Je suis assise entre Edward et ma soeur. Je vois qu'elle est épuisée.

\- Allonges toi sur mes jambes petite soeur. Je veille sur toi.

Ma soeur se blottit sur moi et fini par s'endormir pendant que je lui caresse les cheveux. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je sens la main d'Edward serrer la mienne en guise de réconfort.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- J'ai mal, mais dans un sens c'est bon signe. Au moins mes nerfs sont toujours actifs.

\- C'est vrai. Accroches toi Bella dans quelques heures on pourra sortir d'ici et tu seras soignée.

\- J'espère.

\- Et tu sais les choses iront bien avec ta soeur. Vous vous aimez profondément ça se voit.

\- Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir agit de la sorte mais au final j'espère que ça va nous rapprocher.

\- J'en suis sûr. Tu sais j'ai aussi eu des moments difficiles avec mon petit frère mais nous avons su parler et retrouver une relation sereine et limite fusionnelle.

\- Tu as un frère? Il a quel âge?

Son visage se ferme.

\- Il aurait eu 17 ans le mois prochain.

Aurait eu... La petite étoile dont il parlait avec Emmett...

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ça va. Il a eu un grave accident de vélomoteur il n'a pas souffert. Les médecins nous ont dit que si il s'en était sorti il aurait été totalement paraplégique. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de vivre comme ça.

\- C'est lui ta petite étoile?

\- Oui. Ça peut paraître stupide mais j'aime me dire qu'il veille sur nous.

\- Non ce n'est pas stupide et je comprend.

Je découvre Edward sous un autre jour. Il a su rassurer les enfants tout en leur donnant des instructions fermes. Il a retrouvé ma petite soeur et m'a soignée. Il a une grande sensibilité, il est touchant. Il n'est pas si crétin finalement.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si désagréable avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut dire que notre rencontre a été brutale.

Nous sourions à ce souvenir tendu.

\- C'est vrai. Mais la vérité est que tu éveilles des choses en moi que je ne veux plus m'autoriser à ressentir.

\- L'agacement et le dégoût?

\- **La fascination et la tentation**!

\- Je dois bien avouer que c'est pareil pour moi. Mais en quoi est-ce si mal?

\- Je ne veux plus vivre ça on fini toujours pas souffrir.

\- Non pas toujours. Il suffit d'une personne pour changer les choses. Et si on ne prend aucuns risques dans la vie, on fini seul et malheureux Bella.

Je réfléchis de longues minutes en le regardant. Il a raison. Prise d'une pulsion je l'embrasse avec ardeur malgré la douleur qui irradie dans mon bras et ma soeur qui dort sur moi.

Je sens son hésitation au début, puis il se laisse aller et me rend mon baiser. La tendresse qui s'en dégage me touche en plein cœur. Nous discutons de longues heures tout en échangeant régulièrement quelques baisers. Puis, au petit matin je soupire et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Essayes de dormir Bella.

Je sombre dans le sommeil quelques instants plus tard.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvées...

 **POV Edward**

\- Je ne pouvais en faire autrement.

Elle s'endort paisiblement, un léger sourire collé sur ses douces lèvres. Mais malgré le rapprochement que nous vivons je suis pressé que les secours arrivent. J'ai très peur pour son bras. Le soulagement vient deux heures plus tard lorsque je vois le visage inquiet de mon meilleur ami débouler dans le bunker.

\- Bon sang Ed je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi mon vieux. Écoutes Bella a une fracture ouverte il faut absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

\- T'inquiètes il y a une ambulance qui attend dehors. J'ai compris que tu ne me disais pas tout hier.

\- Tu es le meilleur mon ami. Et les autres comment ça va?

\- Tout le monde va bien. Par contre il y a des dégâts on ne pourra pas réouvrir avant une bonne semaine.

\- C'est secondaire comparé à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Oui. Bon je vais chercher les ambulanciers. Réveille les filles.

Je me retourne vers ma Belle au Bois Dormant et lui caresse la joue.

\- Bella. Les secours sont là réveilles toi.

Elle écarquille les yeux et semble réaliser où nous sommes.

\- Ils sont là?

\- Oui Emmett va arriver. Ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital. Comment va ton bras?

\- J'ai moins de sensations mais je crois que ça ira.

\- Tant mieux. Réveilles ta soeur.

Elle secoue tendrement l'épaule de sa soeur. Cette dernière se réveille en sursaut.

\- Nessie les secours sont là, la tempête est finie.

\- Merci mon Dieu.

Les secours emmènent les filles et les parents de Bella les suivent avec une voiture du club. J'espère que tout ira bien. Je constate avec désolation l'état du club. Il y aura du boulot pour tout remettre mais ça aurait pu être pire. Trois jours passent et j'ai enfin des nouvelles de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la joindre je n'ai pas son numéro de portable et l'hôpital refuse de me la passer. Son bras est sauvé mais j'apprend avec effroi qu'elle a été transférée dans l'hôpital de sa ville. Le problème est que j'ignore où c'est et les papiers d'enregistrements du bungalow ont étés détruits dans la tempête. C'est le cœur lourd que je dois donc me résoudre à ne plus jamais la revoir.

Le club a pu rouvrir une semaine après la tempête. Nous avons repris le travail mais je n'étais plus autant motivé. J'ai gardé précieusement les partitions et les textes de Nessie en espérant peut-être pouvoir les lui rendre un jour. Et afin de garder un lien avec Bella.

L'été se termine deux mois plus tard. Emmett et moi rentrons à la maison aujourd'hui, les cours commencent dans deux jours.

Emmett quitte Rosalie avec peine. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés mais se sont promis de se revoir le plus vite possible.

Quant à moi j'ai toujours Bella dans ma tête et dans mon cœur mais il faut que je l'oublie. Nous saluons les autres animateurs et contre toute attente j'espère les revoir l'été prochain. Emmett roule beaucoup plus doucement qu'à l'aller, mes jambes en sont ravies. Nous rentrons chez nous et nous donnons rendez-vous lundi matin.

Le lundi arrive très vite fort heureusement, car j'ai passé le week-end à penser à Bella. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer la revoir l'été prochain au club. Mais elle m'aura sûrement oublié alors que d'un simple baiser elle m'a marqué pour la vie.

Je retrouve Emmett devant notre salle de cours.

\- Ça va Edward ? Prêt pour cette nouvelle vie ?

\- On fait aller et je te répondrais à la fin de la journée.

\- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller, et puis au moins on sera ensemble.

\- Oui ensemble mon frère.

Je me retourne et heurte une jeune fille portant un plâtre.

\- Non mais vous êtes un…

La fille s'arrête de parler et je me fige en voyant son visage.

\- Edward ?

\- Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est mon premier jour de fac. Et toi ?

\- C'est mon premier jour de fac.

Nous nous sourions. J'enlace Bella et lorsqu'elle se jette sur mes lèvres mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine.

\- Emmett je suis définitivement prêt pour cette nouvelle vie...


End file.
